


August 23, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl remembered how careless she was as she viewed the injured Reverend Amos Howell wincing and scowling at her.





	August 23, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl remembered how careless she was as she viewed the injured Reverend Amos Howell wincing and scowling at her due to a villain knocking him down earlier.

THE END


End file.
